The Attack on Konoha
by TheRavenViolinist
Summary: Team 7 has risen to Sannin. With a Konoha spy feeding intel to the Akatsuki, the Akatsuki decides to launch a full military assault on Konoha to finally seize Naruto and the Nine-Tails. Now it is up to both the old Sannin and the new to protect Konoha. Can they do it? With a traitor in their midst, danger lies at every turn! R&R!


**A/N: Hello ^~^ It's been a while since I updated and/or made a new story. After getting back into Naruto (watching, reading and FF) I decided to launch a new story! Please enjoy! Note: This does not fit anywhere in the actual storyline, Orochimaru and Sasuke never left the village; all of the Akatsuki is still alive, etc. But please enjoy! I estimate a 8 chapter count? Not sure, I don't intend for this story to be long. **

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Naruto.**

* * *

><p>A certain blonde ninja was roaming the streets of the mighty power known as Konoha. Konoha was now a symbol of strength, having amassed one of the strongest shinobi forces in all of the five nations. Enter a twenty three year old Naruto. He, along with Sakura and Sasuke, was now a Sannin. The original three had passed down their title, and now it was up to Team 7 to carry down the legacy of the legendary title. He turned to the sound of footsteps behind him and saw Sakura, his pink-haired friend and teammate.<p>

"Hey Sakura-Chan," said Naruto, flashing his signature grin. Sakura returned with a smile.

"Hey Naruto, Tsunade-Sama is looking for you," said Sakura, extending her index finger in the direction of the Hokage office.

"Right, let's go then," said Naruto, and he sped off, leaving Sakura to catch up to him. Naruto burst forth into Tsunade's office, resulting in a punch to the head by both the blonde Hokage and his pink-haired teammate. Their other teammate, Sasuke, stood in the office, with a look of humor and annoyance.

"Now that you're all here, I have received a report from the surveillance unit about some of the Akatsuki's plans," said Tsunade. Team 7 nodded and Tsunade unrolled a scroll covered in red binding.

"According to their findings, the Akatsuki plans to launch a full military strike on Konoha to seize the Kyuubi," read Tsunade, her eyes narrowing in a look of anger and fear.

"A full military strike, are they that desperate," asked Sakura.

"Apparently so; Naruto is the last Jinchuriki they need," explained Tsunade.

"This situation is extremely dire. Most of our shinobi are away at war, and directly at our moment of weakness, the Akatsuki sums up the plan to launch an attack on us. Perhaps we have a traitor in our midst," said Tsunade, slamming her fist down on her desk, causing cracks to form in the wood.

"Alright, Team 7, you're next assignment is to rally what shinobi you can and set up defenses. Sakura, I want you to head to the medical units and help them with medical programs. Sasuke, head to the training field and start a training regimen for any shinobi left in the village. Naruto, search for the traitor and send Orochimaru and Jiraiya to me," ordered Tsunade. Team 7 nodded and headed out to do their various tasks.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Akatsuki base~ <strong>

Ten figures in black cloaks with red clouds stood around a circular table. The one with orange hair in a style similar to Naruto's spoke.

"Are the plans all set," asked Pain. He turned to Zetsu and waited for the answer. The plant figure's white half responded.

"All is set, my spy returned with the reports," said Zetsu.

"You're little kunoichi better be correct," said Kisame.

"She is, she is the one they'd least expect to be a spy," said Zetsu. All ten members of the Akatsuki turned at the sound of footsteps emanating from the back of the cave. A Konoha kunoichi appeared from the shadows, her face was expressionless.

"Ah here she is," said Zetsu, gesturing for her to come forward. The kunoichi obeyed and took her seat at the round table with the rest of the Akatsuki members. She threw a scroll down on the table and started to explain her reports.

"All right, most of the shinobi are away from the village, except for the six Sannin, a few genin and some jonin. The Sannin pose the biggest threat, but I've been observing them closely and there are some gaps. Anyway, just very recently, the Hokage ordered Team 7 to start preparing defenses and to draw shinobi back to the village. If we are going to strike, now's our chance,"  
>said the kunoichi.<p>

"Alright, we will head out at nightfall. Kisame, fetch this little spy a cloak. She is one of us now," said Pain, and the meeting disbanded.

*Timeskip to very early the next day*

A shinobi stood on top of the wall surrounding Konoha. His eyes had bags under them, his vision was straining. Up ahead, eleven figures started to become more visible. He detected colors of black and red among them, and even a kunoichi from his village was with them. He was ready to sound the alert when bombs were fired upon the wall. He was thrown back in the explosion. More bombs assaulted the iron gates of Konoha, which had been reinforced since the last assault on the village.

"My art isn't working," complained Deidara. The kunoichi stepped forward.

"Allow me to try," she said, cracking her knuckles. She pooled her chakra into her fist and unleashed a tremendous blow upon the iron gates which reduced them to ruble.

**"**Very nice," said Tobi. The kunoichi simply nodded and waited for the group to continue forward.

A shinobi burst forth into Tsunade's office, causing the blonde Hokage to turn her exhausted gaze upon him.

"What's with all the commotion outside, are Naruto and Sasuke fighting again," asked Tsunade.

"No, Lady Hokage, the Akatsuki has blown up the gates and their attacking the village now," shouted the shinobi in a hurried panic. Tsunade slammed her fist down, causing the already cracked desk from her earlier assault on it, to collapse.

"Damn it, I was hoping we'd have more time, bring Naruto and Sasuke to me at once. Jiraiya and Orochimaru also," ordered Tsunade. The shinobi nodded and went to find them. Minutes later, Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya and Orochimaru entered her office.

"It would seem the Akatsuki has started their assault. I want you four to head out to the front lines. Prevent them from entering the village center. I will send out Katsuyu to channel healing. Sakura should be at the medical center preparing the antidotes and finalizing the medical team. Get going immediately," said Tsunade. The four Sannin nodded and headed out, while Tsunade smashed through the window and ascended the wall up to the room of the Hokage office. She bit her finger and extended a line of blood down her palm. Weaving her signs in the summoning technique, she slammed her palm down to the concrete surface.

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu**," she shouted, and from the seal erupted Katsuyu, the great slug.

"How may I assist you, Tsunade-sama," asked Katsuyu.

"I need you to split into your parts and head out to each villager. I will channel my chakra to you so you can commence healing," said Tsunade.

Katsuyu obeyed and instantly split down into a mass of tiny slugs and headed out in the village. Tsunade sat down and started channeling her chakra.

"**Enkaku hīringu jutsu, (remote healing jutsu)**," shouted Tsunade. The jutsu had taken effect and her healing chakra was transmitted to the Katsuyu slugs.

"I will not allow the Akatsuki to destroy my village," shouted Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>P AN: Hope you all enjoyed it! I will update soon! Thank you! **


End file.
